


Atom's Ministration

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Far Harbor [6]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut, Table Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: Richter finds Nora in the Nucleus once more, and looks after her.Mentions of rape.Sequel to Uncompromising in Pursuit and Mistaken Identity





	Atom's Ministration

“Grand Zealot, brother, we require you.”

Richter looked up, hands full of cloth and Atom’s Judgement, the fabric stained with blood, to see a Sister hovering nearby, her face a mask of panic.

“What’s the problem, Sister?” he asked.

“Brother, it’s the Mother Reborn, she’s gone into the old command centre. She won’t come out. She’s refusing to.”

“Has she said why?” he asked, putting both cloth and weapon down.

“No, Brother. But she seemed distraught.”

He got to his feet, reaching for his rifle.

“Return to your prayers, Sister. I’ll see what’s wrong with Sister Nora.”

There were a few of the Church hovering by the door leading into the old command centre, and they dispelled quickly as Richter approached, disappearing back to their duties. He opened the door, examining the surroundings. None of the defences had been re-engaged, but certainly there was nothing to suggest that Nora was exactly inviting company. The place was silent as he made his way through the corridor.

He almost missed her as he passed the door to the old cafeteria, but the light gleamed off her skin just brightly enough to catch his eye. He took a few steps forward into the room, and she looked up.

“Sister,” he began, and she sat up, wrapping both arms around her torso.

That was when he realised she was naked.

Her legs uncrossed and the movement drew his gaze. Pitiful remains of her wetsuit clung to her thighs, and he took a few steps towards her. She looked away, swallowing, as he came to her side. There was a blue coat draped over the seat next to her, and he paused. She eventually looked up at him, eyes flicking back down. Her hand reached out, and she picked the coat up, moving it aside, over her lap.

“What happened?” he asked, taking a seat.

“Far Harbour,” she muttered, fingers clenching on the coat. His eyes narrowed.

“ _Sister_ …”

He reached carefully for the coat, tugging it away, and gazed down at her thighs. He could see trails of dried seed clinging to the skin.

“Sister.”

“He dragged me into a dark corner, tied me up, and pulled a knife on me,” she muttered. “He doesn’t like us very much.”

“ _Who_ doesn’t?” Richter asked, releasing the coat.

“One of the harbourmen.”

Richter swallowed his words, and unbuckled his gauntlets, slipping his gloves off and placing both articles of clothing on the floor. He reached for her gently, grasping her shoulder.

“ _Which_ one of the harbourmen?” he murmured softly. She bit her lip, eyes fixed on her lap. “Sister, you can’t protect this man, if it _was_ only one. You shouldn’t. A filthy heretic should not be putting their hands on the Mother reborn. No one should be putting their hands on you.”

“I don’t want a war-”

“I would _hope_ that even Far Harbour would agree that it’s a punishable offense for someone to force themselves on you. Please, Sister. Tell me.”

“Allen Lee,” she mumbled. “He runs the gun shop.”

“We know of this man. He’s been vocal against our work since we arrived. He will be dealt with.”

“I don’t want a war.”

“There won’t be one.” He looked down at the blue fabric, swallowing. “Sister, we…you should clean up.”

“I’m fine.”

“Nora.”

She sighed, and finally looked up at him, then away, back to him, her head restless.

“If you’re thinking that I think less of you-”

“If you did, I’d just shoot you.”

“Allen Lee is a heretic, Sister. He’s not worth your concern, or your thoughts. I promise you, he’ll be dead soon. My only concern is you.”

He gripped the coat, and she let him draw it away. He draped it over the table.

“Do you have any water, and a cloth?” he asked. She nodded, and tugged her satchel out from beneath the seat. He flipped it open and pulled out one of the canisters, as well as a cloth, as she swung her legs over the bench and put her feet on the floor.

“I can do that,” she said.

“Only if you’re averse to my touch for the moment.”

“No, it’s…I’m not.”

He hovered his hand by her knee. “Then, may I?”

She bit her lip, nodding, and he gripped her calf gently, tugging her leg over his lap as he shifted a little closer.

“Do you have a light on you?” he asked. “The dimness is making it difficult to see.”

She clicked a button, and soft, warm purple light filled the room. Richter blinked in surprise at the glowing screen of the PipBoy.

“Wait,” Nora said. He paused, halfway to unscrewing the canister. “Can you take your armour off?”

He nodded, putting the water aside and unbuckling the combat gear, placing piece after piece on the floor until he was clad in only the black wetsuit. Dragging her leg back, he recovered the water and cloth, pouring a little of it out onto the fabric and slowly dragging it up her thigh. She twitched a little.

“He didn’t hurt you, did he?” he found himself asking.

“He threatened to cut me,” she admitted, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. His jaw twitched.

“I see.”

“It wasn’t the town’s fault,” she said quietly. “Nobody knew I was there.”

“Except him.”

“I guess…he must have been, I dunno, stalking me,” she realised. He rubbed the trails of seed off her skin, and watched her inhale silently.

“I can stop if you want.”

“No, it just…feels…nice.”

“That’s my concern.”

“I’m okay, I promise.”

He put her leg down, and reached for the other as she leaned her head against her elbow, her arm across the table. The room was silent.

“Last time we were in here, it was you who needed cleaning up,” she commented, her eyes fixed on the hand sliding up her thigh.

“You were too shy to look,” he recalled.

“I usually am.”

“You’re clean,” he told her, putting the cloth down carefully. She drew her leg back, and as she lifted it away, her thighs parted wide enough for him to see that there was still a mess between her legs. He didn’t realise he was staring until Nora waved her hand in his face.

“Richter?”

“Do you want me to finish the job or…”

“The job…being…the rest?”

“Yes. I can let you, if you aren’t comfortable…”

“No. No, I…I trust you.”

“I’m not sure I can clean up the internal…”

“Just…the outside is okay,” she assured him, shuffling back. “What’s the easiest way to do this?”

“I’ll kneel,” he decided. “Did you want to discard your rags?”

“Yeah. But…I’ll need something to wear.”

“Don’t worry about that. I’ll ask Sister Mai to find you something.”

He moved off the bench and knelt on the floor, reaching for the bag. Nora’s hand suddenly caught his.

“Brian?”

An unexpected curl of heat tightened in his core.

“Yes, Nora?”

“Just…be careful.”

“I will,” he assured her, kissing her knee. The woman gasped softly, but she made no protest, watching him find another cloth and wetting it. She lifted her hips, and when he brushed the wet fabric against her sex, wiping off the remaining seed, she whimpered, and bucked towards him.

“U-uh, Brian,” she panted, “I-I…m-maybe you shouldn’t…use…the cloth.”

He could feel himself pulse in his wetsuit at the sudden suggestion, and he looked up at her to see a soft blush covering her face.

“What should I use?”

Her teeth worried at her lip.

“Y-your mouth?”

His eyes dropped to the patch of curls between her legs, and then back to her face. Her tongue darted out across her lips, and he could feel himself hardening at the idea of making her come like that again.

“I’m more than interested in that, if you are,” he murmured, kissing her knee again. She nodded. “Do you want me to take my suit off?”

“Yes, please.”

He unzipped the wetsuit and worked himself out of it, pulling it down to his waist.

“Are you comfortable?” he asked, sitting down to kick off his shoes and work the black rubber down his thighs. She nodded again, and when he was naked, he reached for her, cupping her face in his hands. Her lipstick was smeared, and as he gently pressed his mouth to hers, she stiffened, just a little. He paused, pulling back, but barely an inch had gotten between them before she was leaning forward and catching his mouth again.

“Where do you want my hands?” he breathed, and Nora’s fingers found his wrists and guided them to her breasts. Her heart was beating quickly beneath her skin as they kissed once more.  His fingertips teased over her nipple, feeling it pebble beneath his touch. Her breath hitched between kisses, and she nipped his lip gently, grasping hold of his hair. He let her guide him down to her neck, and placed open-mouthed kisses along the flesh for a few moments before he was pushed lower, his lips finding her breast. She moaned as he sucked on her, one hand finding her waist and holding her. He felt her fingers sweep down his scalp, rubbing on the back of his neck, and closed his eyes.

“I need to lie down,” she whispered, and he left her breast.

“The table?”

“Yeah.”

He spread her coat across the metal surface, and she let him pick her up, laying her down on the cloth. As he leaned over her, she tugged him down to kiss again, and moved his hands to her waist as the quiet room filled with the soft sounds of their lips moving.

“Brian?”

He liked the way his name sounded when she said it.

“Hmmm?”

“Do you…would you…”

She pushed at his shoulders a little.

“How far down?” he asked.

“Ahh…all the way,” she mumbled, biting her lip. “Please?”

“Tell me to stop if you need me to,” he said, and pressed his lips to her neck, laying deep, lingering kisses there. Slowly, he traced a path to her breast, tongue drawing languid circles around her nipple. He drew out the gentle attentions, placing a careful hand on her waist as he lapped at her until the woman was shifting, her thigh brushing his hip as she tried to urge him closer.

“Brian…”

“Mmm.”

His lips made their way down her belly, tongue swirling across the stretchmarks her baby had left, and he bit gently at her hipbone, listening to the soft sighs she was making as he gripped her hips. She reached down, and her fingers found his hair, curling into the dirty blond with a firm but gentle hold, and guided him between her thighs.

The first few licks were broad, sweeping her from bottom to top, and a quiet ‘oh!’ filled the air each time he reached her clit. There was a vague flavour that he didn’t care to concentrate on, and he let it fall to the back of his mind as Nora’s hips bucked beneath his mouth. Her grip tightened slowly, and Richter curled his fingers around her outer thighs, his tongue making broad licks directly over her clit. He felt her lean back against the table with a low moan.

He sucked softly on her clit, and Nora let out a gasp, winding his hair around her fingertips. Richter looked up at her, watching her carefully. Her back arched, her skin flushing as his mouth worked at her, and she said his name again. Her leg slid over his shoulder, and Richter left her nub, slipping his tongue into her briefly. He gave her slit long, deep kisses, and her hips pushed into his mouth.

His lips closed around her clit again and Nora let out a cry as he was a little rougher, a little harder this time. Her thighs clamped around his head as he ground the flat of his tongue against her clit. The hands in his hair pulled hard enough to elicit a few grunts of pain from him, even as his cock hardened in his pants. He reached up a hand and loosened her grip.

“Sorry,” she whispered breathlessly. He released her briefly, and laughed. He arched over her a little, just enough to slide his finger against her opening. She tensed, and he withdrew. Richter let her relax as best she could as he kept lapping.

“Hold on,” she muttered, and sat up. He pulled away, and she reached down for the collar of his suit, bringing him to his feet. She leaned up and claimed a kiss from him, her fingers closing against his wrist. She carefully guided his fingertips to her clit. “Just…go slowly,” she murmured, and kissed him again.  

He began to carefully rub her clit, and he felt her thighs tense, her head falling back. He pressed his lips to the exposed neck as his thumb kept stroking, a series of little whimpers leaving her. Richter kissed down her skin, leaving a welt on the flesh as he gently drew his fingertip against her opening. Nora took a deep breath, and whispered ‘okay’. He pushed in, just a little, and heard her take another breath as she slowly relaxed. Her hand slid around the back of his neck, and tangled into his hair as he pressed his finger in to the base.

He enjoyed the soft noises she made as he crooked his finger, slowly fucking her with it, and after a few moments, he tapped a second finger at her entrance, and watched her part her thighs with a quiet sound of affirmation. The second slid into her slowly, and Nora whined, gripping his hair. She dragged his mouth back to hers, and reached down to move his hand a little faster. Who was he to deny her?

Her hands were still in his hair as his fingers made her shake. Nora let out a cry, trembling as he moved his lips back to her neck, mouthing down her body until his head was between her thighs again. He looked up at her, and she nodded, tightening her grip. Richter stroked his tongue back up her clit, sucking roughly, as Nora shivered, calling his name. Her thighs pressed around his head, tensing, and he could feel her clenching around his fingers.

With a few more strokes, she came apart, his name filling the room again as she writhed in his hands.

He could feel her shaking, and she quickly pulled him up, dragging his mouth to hers. Her kisses were breathless and rough, her teeth nipping at his lip as he pulled his fingers out. Her thighs were clamped around his hips now, and he rested his wet fingers on the table briefly as the other hand slid into the small of her back and pulled her upright, against him.

Her hand slipped between them, fingers scraping across his chest. The bite of pain pulled a moan from him, and he felt his cock throb, erection straining against the wetsuit as she ground herself into him.

“Nora,” he panted, pulling his mouth away. “Are you certain?”

“Yes,” she gasped, and Richter kissed her again. He cupped the back of her head, and felt her working the wetsuit down his thighs, his cock popping free. The tip pressed against her stomach, precome smearing along her belly, and Nora reached down and wrapped her hand around him. Her closed fist jerked him a little, and Richter let his hands grip her waist.

She opened her hand, and guided the tip of his cock to her slit, exhaling heavily as she shifted forward to take the first inch of him in. She felt as wonderful as he remembered, and he resisted the urge to buck into her. Her legs wrapped around him, sliding him in to the hilt, and Richter savoured the noise she made as her slick trickled down his length.

Her hips ground roughly against him, and as her mouth pressed against his neck, biting gently, she began to lie back against the table, bringing him with her. Her thighs part widely, and Nora’s hands slid down his body, gripping his ass and driving his cock into her roughly.

“This what you want?” he asked, panting. She nodded. “Tell me if I go too far.”

He gripped her calf, and slid her leg over his shoulder, watching her head fall back as he fucked her, matching the speed she’d directed as she released his ass and lay back against the table. Her hands gripped the edge of the metal, just above her head, and arched. Richter watched her do it, distracted suddenly by how beautiful the woman looked stretched out like that. He found himself slowing, and Nora let out a few annoyed noises as he did so.

“Did you want something?” he asked, breathless and soft-voiced. Her brow arched and she slid her leg off his shoulder, reaching up to drag his mouth down to hers, thigh wrapping around his waist. Richter kept thrusting slowly as they kissed, and Nora’s muted moans buzzed against his lips each time his hips met the back of her ass.

 _“Brian,”_ she protested weakly. He arched up enough to slip his thumb between her legs and rub it gently over her clit. She said something he couldn’t understand, and then she was kissing him furiously, her body rocking against his. He sped up, and listened to the way her moaning hitched each time he stroked her nub.

Their lips parted as Nora leaned back on her elbows, gasping for breath as Richter kept fucking her roughly. She called his name, her eyes shutting, and he wrapped an arm around the limb. Richter surged forward, pressing her knee towards her chest and deepening his thrusts. She spoke in that language again, writhing beneath him, and her cries rose in volume, sharper and more desperate.  

He could feel her starting to tighten around him, and he pushed up her other leg. Her breath cut short for a few moments, and then she let out a loud cry as he kept fucking her. What words left her lips were in no language he could understand. Her hands gripped his wrists, nails digging into his skin, the pinpricks of pain spurring him on as she arched, shaking.

 _“Brian!”_ she gasped, and he felt the woman beneath him clenching around him. He gritted his teeth, groaning loudly as he tried not to follow her. He kept rutting against her as she came, and as she began to shudder, he slowed.

“Nora…I-need-“

“Yes,” she panted, “yes, _please_.”

She was shaking as he kept going, and he leaned down to kiss her. Her legs pressed into his chest as he gripped her hips and pinned her to the table, a few more thrusts sending hot bolts of relief through his body. He felt himself twitch, and Nora let out a soft moan as his hips moved, the thick ropes of cum spurting into her.

_Atom above._

He had to lean on the table for support, his breathing ragged. He vaguely felt her legs sliding out from beneath him, and she cupped his face gently.

“Hello,” she whispered.

His hands trailed gently down her thighs as he tried not to simply drop his head into her breasts and close his eyes.

“You okay?”

“Yes,” he pressed a kiss to her shoulder. “Are you?”

“I am now,” she said softly. “You...need to lie down?”

“The bunks nearby?” he suggested. “They’re a little cramped, but I won’t have to carry you almost naked through the Nucleus.”

“Carry me naked?” she asked, surprised.

“I would have carried you back to my private quarters,” he explained, still a little breathless. “But, my legs are shaky, and you’re shy.”

“That’s very considerate of you,” she said with a gentle laugh, and pushed some of his hair away from his forehead. He kissed her, and she moaned again. He nipped her lip, and took a wobbly step back, his cock pulling slowly out of her. He watched the mess of white seed trickling out of her.

“I...seem to have failed at keeping you clean,” he pointed out. She sat up, forcing more of it down her leg.

“You could…always…clean it up again,” she whispered. He smirked, and found a spare cloth and the rest of the water, wiping the cum and the slick from his cock. She leaned against the table, beginning to unpin her hair, and as she did so, he poured the rest of the water canister over her belly, watching it run down her hips, cleaning some of the cum from her thighs.

“Shall I open up another can?” he asked.

“Drinking water is valuable,” she replied. “There’s…other ways.”

“I agree.”

He removed the rest of the wetsuit and kissed her. And then he picked Nora up behind the knees, and carried her out of the canteen.


End file.
